Chat Gleefully
by OhGodsPoorNico
Summary: The NDs and Warblers in a chatroom. What mischief will go down?
1. Chapter 1

**Key:**

**MsRachelStarBerry: Rachel**

**YourTeenageDream: Blaine**

**MrCellophane: Kurt**

**Frankenteen: Finn **

**Puck'sTheWord: Puck**

**LikeaTHREEsix: Nick**

**LikeathreeSIX: Jeff**

**ILoveMyGavel: Wes**

**WarblerDavid: David**

**DapperTeenager: Thad**

**IWillCutYou: Mercedes**

**AvatarRocks: Sam**

**WhiteDressAndShortHair: Quinn**

**AsianVampire: Tina**

**JustDance: Mike**

**I3Dolphins: Brittany**

**Satan: Santana**

* * *

><p><strong>Msrachelstarberry<strong> is online

**Frankenteen** is online

**MrCellophane** is online

**YourTeenageDream** is online

**Puck'stheword** is really awesome

**YourTeenageDream**: How did you do that?

**Puck'stheword:** I have my ways…

**Iwillcutyou** is online

**ILoveMyGavel, WarblerDavid, likeaTHREEsix, likeathreeSIX, DapperTeenager, **and** AvatarRocks** are online

**MrCellophane**: you all logged in together?

**LikeathreeSIX:** Yup!

**LikeaTHREEsix:** That's the way, uh uh uh uh, we like it!

**Msrachelstarberry**: …

**I3Dolphins** and **Satan** are online

**I3Dolphins**: Hi dolphins!

**DapperTeenager**: ?

**MrCellophane:** You get used to it.

**ILoveMyGavel:** Okaaay…

**AsianVampire **and **JustDance** are online

**LikeathreeSIX**: I can dance too!

**JustDance:** …Awesome…

**AsianVampire**: What he means is "Who are they"?

**LikeaTHREEsix/likeathreeSIX/ILoveMyGavel/WarblerDavid/DapperTeenager/YourTeenageDream**: Warblers!

**AsianVampire:** …And now we know.

**MrCellophane:** Run while you can!

**ILoveMyGavel**: I am Hurt!

**MrCellophane**: I am Kurt!

**YouMatterKurt:** I am Burt!

**MrCellophane**: *facepalm* Go back to the garage, Dad.

**YouMatterKurt**: Okie Dokie!

**YouMatterKurt** is offline

**MrCellophane:** As I was saying… you are mentally harmed. DEAL WITH IT

**ILoveMyGavel:**

**YourTeenageDream**: Kuuurtie! Don't be mean!

**MrCellophane**: Sorry sweetheart.

**Puck'stheword**: …Whipped…

**MrCellophane/YourTeenageDream:** PUCK!

**Puck'stheword** is offline

**Msrachelstarberry:** I think you scared him off

**MrCellophane:** Good!

**Puck'sTheWord** heard that!

**MsRachelStarBerry:** How does he do that?

**MrCellophane:** We may never know…

**WhiteDressAndShortHair** is online

**AvatarRocks**: Hi Quinnie!

**WhiteDressAndShortHair:** Please don't call me that.

**AvatarRocks**: Sorry. Hi Quinn!

**WhiteDressAndShortHair:** Better!

**MrCellophane**: *cough* and they say I'm whipped…

**YourTeenageDream**: *sings to cover Kurt's cough* TIS THE SEASON TO BE JOLLY

**Frankenteen: **NOO! Not the Christmas songs! Anything but the Christmas songs!

**YourTeenageDream:** Hmm. Anything?

**Frankenteen:** Yes! Anything!

**YourTeenageDream**: *Takes deep breath*

_Lucky that my breasts  
>Are small and humble<br>So you don't confuse  
>Them with mountains!<em>

**ILoveMyGavel/WarblerDavid:** WTF?

**LikeaTHREEsix/LikeathreeSIX:** YES! Shakira Shakira!

**I3Dolphins**: I Love singing random songs too!

_There's an insect_  
><em>In your ear<em>  
><em>If you scratch<em>  
><em>It won't disappear!<em>

**Satan:** Sweetie… just no.

**I3Dolphins**: But, but, I love U2!

**Satan:** So did Hitler, but look where that got him.

**AsianVampire:** I'm fairly sure that's not true

**Satan**: Well, I'm just pretty

**IWillCutYou**: Anybody else feeling the Déjà vu?

**ILoveMyGavel:** No, just you

**WarblerDavid**: You move me, Wesley!

**YourTeenageDream/MrCellophane:** I feel it now.

**YourTeenageDream/MrCellophane:** Jinx!

**YourTeenageDream/MrCellophane:** Double Jinx!

**YourTeenageDream/MrCellophane**: Triple Jinx!

**LikeaTHREEsix/LikeathreeSIX:** Just shut up and make out already!

**ILoveMyGavel**: …

**WarblerDavid:** …

**DapperTeenager**: …

**Puck'sTheWord**: …

**MsRachelStarBerry**: …

**Frankenteen**: …

**IWillCutYou**: When did Puckerman get on here?

**MrCellophane**: No one knows, 'Cedes, no one knows

**Puck'sTheWord**: I kn-

**MrCellophane**: Except Noah

**ILoveMyGavel/WarblerDavid/YourTeenageDream/LikeathreeSIX/LikeaTHREEsix:** Who's Noah?

**MrCellophane:** Did you honestly think that Puck is his given name?

**YourTeenageDream**: He could have been named after hat fairy in A Midsummer Night's Dream

**WhiteDressAndShortHair**: Somehow, I seriously doubt that.

**I3Dolphins:** Lord Tubbington needs a bath. I wish he would quit smoking cuz now I have to wash his twice a day. Goodbye Dolphins and girls and Finn!

**I3Dolphins**is offline

**ILoveMyGave**l: What is with her obsession of dolphins, anyway?

**Frankenteen**: …Dolphins are just gay sharks… She told me once

**ILoveMyGavel**: …

**WarblerDavid:** …

DapperTeenager: …

**LikeaTHREEsix**: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**LikeathreeSIX**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-

**LikeaTHREEsix**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-

**LikeaTHREEsix** is offline

**LikeathreeSIX** is offline

**WarblerDavid:** …And they passed out.

**MrCellophane:** Shouldn't you tell a teacher about that?

**ILoveMyGavel**: Oh, we don't have any teachers here…

**UptownGirl**: What about me?

**ILoveMyGavel:** uhh….

**ILoveMyGavel** is offline

**MrCellophane**: And then there were 10…

**WhiteDressAndShortHair**: Well, I have a celibacy club meeting to attend to. Farewell!

**WhiteDressAndShortHair** is offline

**YourTeenageDream:** …9…

**MsRachelStarBerry**: I have to go practice my vocal exercises. After all, talent like mine can only come from hard work and perseverance.

**Frankenteen**: Yeah, I have to go… do something… or something…

**Frankenteen** and **MsRachelStarBerry**are offline

**MrCellophane**: I really don't want to know what they are up to… I hope Finn realizes I live downstairs…

**WarblerDavid**: …7…

**DapperTeenager**: Well, I must be going. Pleasure meeting you all, remember, Warblers practice at 5, Senior Commons room.

**DapperTeenager** is offline

**WarblerDavid** is offline

**JustDance**: Remember, Tina, we are going to the Asian Club in an hour.

**JustDance** is offline

**AsianVampire:** Does it have to be Asian?

**AsianVampire** is offline

**YourTeenageDream**: Is everybody offline?

**MrCellophane:** Yup

**YourTeenageDream**: I love you

**MrCellophane**: I love you too. Nite, sweet dreams

**MrCellophane** and **YourTeenageDream** are offline

**Puck'sTheWord**: AWWWW! *Wipes eyes*

**IWillCutYou**: Puck? Are you crying?

**Puck'sTheWord**: What? No!

**Puck'sTheWord** has left the building

**IWillCutYou:** How does he do that?

**IWillCutYou** is offline

**AvatarRocks:** I love you 'Cedes

**AvatarRocks**is offline

* * *

><p><strong>Name suggestions are welcomed<strong>


	2. Sue

**MrCellophane** is online

**YourTeenageDream** is online

**DapperTeenager** is online

**ILoveMyGavel **is online

**WarblerDavid** is online

**LikeaTHREEsix** is online

**LikeathreeSIX** is online

**MrCellophane**: Hello Warblers!

**YourTeenageDream**: Hi Kurtie sweetie pie!

**ILoveMyGavel:** *Pukes at the cuteness* Ewww…

**MrCellophane:** Blainers, sweetie, don't call me that unless you want me to gather up all your bowties…

**LikeaTHREEsix:** Not the bowties!

**MrCellophane:** …and take all your hair gel…

**YourTeenageDream:** Not the hair gel!

**MrCellophane:** …Then I will give you a puppy and let you fall in love with that puppy…

**WarblerDavid**: I think I know where this is going…

**MrCellophane:** …And on a cold, stormy night I will sneak into your house…

**DapperTeenager:** *In a singsong voice* Creeper in the window…

**MrCellophane:** …And I will punch you in the face…

**LikeathreeSIX:** Not the Face!

**MrCellophane:** …and I will shave off your eyebrows…

**IloveMyGavel:** MAKE IT STOP!

**MrCellophane:** …and then I will drown your puppy in hair gel and hang him with your bowties!

**Warblers**: NOOOOOOOO!

**I'mAWinner+YourFat** is online

**I'mAWinner+YourFat:** Well done Porcelain! You have mastered the art of scaring multiple young men at the same time. I congratulate you, and I will reward you with this bottle of Clorox to keep those china buttcheeks of yours ever so shiny.

**YourTeenageDream:** Um, Kurt, who is this?

**I'mAWinner+YourFat:** Why, Porcelain hasn't told me about you? But wait, I believe that we have met. Remember, hobbit, I told you that your Hogwarts singing group, you needed to get out of those dapper, prep-boy shells and become arousing to other young men and old women alike?

**YourTeenageDream:** Um, you are… Rue?

**I'mAWinner+YourFat:** Close, but your gel-soaked brain probably has been fried to a point of no repair, so that you can't remember important things, like your could-have-been congresswoman, if not for that baboon-hearted, donkey-marrying, car-sexually-assaulting, sorry excuse for a man, one Burt Hummel…

**MrCellophane:** Hey!

**I'mAWinner+YourFat**: It's not personal! Anyway, your ugly striped ties are making me want to bleach my eyes out…

**DapperTeenager: **Er, ma'am, this is a chatroom, you can't actually see us…

**I'mAWinner+YourFat**: They're so ugly that I can see them from across the state. My main point is, know the important people in your life. Like me, for example, or someone almost as important. No one is more important then I. Except whoever it is who lives in William Shuester's hair and hunts down the tacky, animated characters that have sprung from the greasy roots and sleep in his buttchin. Now goodbye, Garglers…

**WarblerDavid:** Warblers…

**I'mAWinner+YourFat**: I have to go to the woods where young hobbits, much like yourself, are frolicking and tell them horror stories that would make a grown man cry.

**I'mAWinner+YourFat** is offline

**DapperTeenager:** …

**ILoveMyGavel:** …

**WarblerDavid**: …

**LikeaTHREEsix**: …

**LikeathreeSIX**: …

**MrCellophane**: Blaine, are you alright?

**YourTeenageDream**: N-n-n-no, I'm n-n-n-not. I'm s-s-s-s-scared, Kurtie.

**MrCellophane:** It's alright, sweetie, the big bad Sue is all gone.

The **Warblers** are offline

**MrCellophane**: Want to come over and cuddle?

**YourTeenageDream**: Sure!

**Klaine** is offline


End file.
